


Eileen Lives (12.21 Fix-It Fic)

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But before the episode started basically, Canon Divergent, Eileen's okay, Episode: s12e21 There's Something About Mary, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: Eileen’s alive, Ketch is a psychopath, and Sam and Dean are getting ready to fight.





	Eileen Lives (12.21 Fix-It Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written a fix-it fic before but after the painful mess that was tonight’s episode I needed to do something to try and soothe my soul.

Eileen Leahy panted as she ran through the woods. She knew that she was being chased but she didn’t have a clue who or what was on her tail. How was she supposed to fight something she couldn’t see or hear?

She slowed down just the tiniest bit so she could turn and shoot behind her, hoping to hit whatever it was that was following her. She fired three shots and then dropped her gun—it was only going to slow her down—and then pushed herself even harder. Fighting invisible monsters might not have been in her repertoire but running sure was.

Suddenly a man stepped out from the trees ahead of Eileen and blew some type of whistle. She didn’t get a very good look at him as she ran past but she could tell that he was wearing glasses and a nice suit.

Eileen continued running for a little while longer but eventually her legs gave out and she had to stop to catch her breath. She managed to get behind a large tree before she collapsed. It wouldn’t offer a lot of protection but it was better than nothing. She stayed behind the tree and tried to breath as quietly as possible. Maybe the thing that was chasing her wouldn’t be able to hear her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the tree. It had already been a stressful week. Now it was turning into a potentially deadly one.

When Eileen felt someone tap her on the shoulder she jumped up, pulling out the dagger from the sheath on her hip. She quickly recognized the person as the man she had run past earlier.

“It’s alright,” the man said, holding his hands up and taking a step back. He glanced at the dagger in her hand as it glinted in the moonlight. “Is that any way to thank someone for helping you?”

“What are you talking about?” Eileen asked, not lowering her weapon in the slightest.

“I took care of the little pest problem you had back there.”

“How? It was invisible.” If he was going to try to convince her that he wasn’t a threat he could at least use more convincing lies.

“That’s what the glasses are for, Love,” the man said. “Let’s you see the hellhounds.” That didn’t make sense. She hadn’t made any demon deals so there shouldn’t be hellhounds after her.

“Who are you?”

“Oh, right. Sometimes I forget that just because I know all about you American hunters doesn’t mean you know anything about me.” He smirked. “Arthur Ketch. British Men of Letters.” Eileen tensed. The last Brit she had met tried to shoot her and she was pretty sure they were the people who bugged her phone.

“I don’t want to hurt you but I will if I have to,” she said, keeping a strong grip on her weapon. Killing that man before had been devastating and she didn’t want to do it again but if he attacked her she would fight back.

“I’m not here to kill you if that’s what you’re thinking.” Ketch slowly lowered his arms and casually put his hands in his pockets. “Well technically I’m supposed to but I don’t really care.”

“Do you really expect me to believe that?”

“Believe whatever you want,” he said with a shrug. “We’ve been ordered to kill all of the American hunters which I think you already figured out. Personally, however, I think you can still be of use to us. Plus setting a hellhound after you isn’t really a fair fight. I prefer to be more hands on if you know what I mean.”

“So, what? You’re letting me go? Just like that?”

“Well, I’m sure we’ll be seeing each other again soon but, yes, for now I’m letting you go. I’ll tell my superiors there was a hitch and you managed to get away and you get to live another day. It’s a win all around,” Ketch explained. He gave a small smile and turned to walk away.

Eileen slowly lowered her dagger but stayed in a defensive position in case the man came back. Suddenly he turned around and Eileen immediately had her weapon up and ready again.

“Oh, do be a good girl and tell those pesky Winchesters about this,” he said. “The chase is always more fun when the prey thinks they have the upper hand.” Without waiting for an answer he turned around again and disappeared into the woods.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

Eileen smiled politely at the librarian she passed and sat down at the computer in the far corner of the library. Her personal devices may have been bugged and/or hacked but there was no way the British Men of Letters would expect her to go to a random computer in a random library that was in a random town thirty-five minutes from her motel.

Using the guest login she had been given Eileen logged into the computer and downloaded Skype. As soon as it was loaded she logged in and immediately called Sam.

“Please pick up. Please pick up,” she said quietly to herself. The line rang for a while and she started to think this wouldn’t work but then suddenly an image of Sam sitting in the impala popped up on her screen. Eileen breathed a sigh of relief.

“Hey, Eileen,” Sam said with a smile. “How’s Ireland?”

“I’m not in Ireland actually,” she answered. “I came back to America because I thought I was being followed.”

“What? By who?”

“Those British Men of Letters from before. I found a bug in my cell phone.”

“Shit.” Sam rand a hand down his face. “The probably bugged the bunker too. Maybe that’s what mom was calling about.”

“That’s not all, Sam,” Eileen said. “I met another one of them. He said his name was Arthur Ketch.”

“They sent Ketch after you and he didn’t kill you?” Sam asked with a confused look on his face.

“They sent a hellhound after me too.”

“What? How did you get away? Those things don’t give up easily.”

“I didn’t. Ketch came out of nowhere and killed it. He had glasses that he said let him see it.”

“How do they…never mind. They know everything.” Sam rolled his eyes. “Did Ketch say anything to you?”

“He said he would see me again soon but he was letting me go for now because he thought I could still be of use to them,” Eileen replied. “He also told me to call you and tell you what happened. Something about the chase being more fun if you knew he was coming.” She shivered slightly. She hadn’t spent much time with the man but there was something about him that made her uncomfortable.

“Okay. Thank you,” Sam said, actually signing that as well since it was one of the phrases he knew. “We’ll call you again soon. Try to be safe and let us know if you need anything.”

“I will. Same goes for you.” Eileen waved and then ended the call. She’d been in the library long enough. It was time to move on.

=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=

“Dean? We’ve got a problem,” Sam said when he finished talking to Eileen.

“Another one?” Dean scoffed.

“Yeah. Eileen found a bug in her phone. Thinks it was the Brits. She left Ireland because she thought she was being followed,” the younger Winchester explained, telling his brother everything he had just heard. “They also sicced a hellhound on her but Ketch killed it.”

“So you think they’re definitely the ones killing hunters?”

“Makes the most sense,” Sam admitted.

“Agreed.” Dean sighed. Sometimes he missed the simple days of vampires and basic salt ’n burns. He quickly turned his head to look at his brother. “Time to kick some ass?” Sam chuckled.

“Time to kick some ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Also, I know Ketch was a little nicer than he probably would have been, so sue me. I felt like it worked better for the story plus him actually talking to Eileen let me show more of his creepy, sadistic side than you’d see if he just shot her.


End file.
